supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Samus Aran
:Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchadora, véase Samus (SSB), Samus (SSBM), Samus (SSBB), Samus (SSB4) y Samus (SSBU). :Para ver información sobre Samus sin su traje de poder, véase Samus Zero. Samus Aran (''サムス・アラン Samusu Aran'') es la protagonista de los juegos de la [[Metroid (universo)|serie Metroid]]. Ella es una cazarrecompensas que ocasionalmente ayuda a la Federación Galáctica en su batalla contra los Piratas Espaciales. Samus Aran ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] hasta la fecha. Perfil [[Archivo:Samus Aran Metroid Zero Mission.png|left|thumb|Samus Aran en Metroid: Zero Mission.]] Samus Aran hizo su primera aparición en el videojuego ''Metroid'', lanzado en 1986 para el Nintendo Entertainment System. Todo material relacionado al juego, incluso el manual de instrucciones, se refería a Samus como un hombre para ocultar el hecho de que era una mujer y así darle una sorpresa a los jugadores al completar el juego. Aunque se cree comúnmente que su creador es Gunpei Yokoi, los conceptos originales de Metroid en realidad fueron diseñados por Makoto Kanoh y Hiroji Kiyotake. Metroid: Zero Mission, un remake de Metroid para el Game Boy Advance, revela más detalles sobre su pasado: Samus nació en la colonia espacial K-2L, y sus padres fueron asesinados cuando tenía 3 años de edad a manos de Ridley, líder de los Piratas Espaciales. Al ser encontrada por los Chozo, estos la llevaron a Zebes para criarla, infundiéndole con su ADN para que pueda sobrevivir en dicho planeta. Durante su infancia y adolescencia, Samus entrenó con los Chozo, y estos le dieron un traje altamente especializado, tras lo cual, luego de un tiempo, abandonó el planeta para convertirse en cazarrecompensas. En Metroid, Samus estaba cumpliendo una misión en el Planeta Zebes, la cual consistía en detener a los Piratas Espaciales, quienes intentaron usar una nueva especie llamada Metroide con fines bélicos. Samus destruye al Cerebro Madre, computadora responsable del manejo del ecosistema Zebesiano y líder de los Piratas, cumpliendo dicha misión de forma exitosa. Zero Mission revelaría que luego de estos acontecimientos, Samus fue atacada por el resto de los Piratas, dejándola varada en Zebes una vez más. Viéndose sin su Traje, Samus debía escapar del planeta y restaurarle, consiguiendo su más característico Traje de Poder en el proceso. [[Archivo:Samus Aran Metroid Prime 3 Corruption.png|left|thumb|Samus Aran en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.]] La sub-serie Prime explora eventos que toman lugar luego de estos acontecimientos. En Metroid Prime, Samus recibe una señal de auxilio por parte de una misteriosa nave, la cual había sido tomada por los Piratas Espaciales en su intento de estudiar una peligrosa sustancia llamada Phazon. En su travesía en la nave, Samus se reencuentra con Ridley, quien había sido reconstruido. Samus siguió el rastro de Ridley hasta el planeta Tallon IV, en donde se dio cuenta de que un meteorito había entrado al planeta hace mucho tiempo, transformando a un inocente Metroide y erradicando a los Chozo. Samus buscó información en el planeta, encontrándose una vez más con Ridley y derrotándole una vez más. Tras encontrar al Metroide transformado, Samus lo enfrenta y le derrota, pero en un último intento de sobrevivir, roba el Traje Phazon, una de las mejoras del Traje de Poder. Samus abandona el planeta, sin darse cuenta de que el Metroide había sobrevivido. Metroid Prime Hunters toma lugar luego de estos eventos, y sería el primer juego en introducir otros cazarrecompensas aparte de Samus. Tras recibir un mensaje criptografiado, la Federación Galáctica envía a Samus Aran a descubrir el significado del mensaje, y destruir (o tomar control) del objetivo del mismo. En su travesía, se entera de que hay otros cazarrecompensas, cada uno con sus propias motivaciones para conseguir "el poder máximo". Para ello, necesitarían encontrar ocho Octolitos, causando desconfianza en el grupo. En Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Samus es enviada al planeta Éter a buscar a un grupo de soldados desaparecidos. Tras llegar, se da cuenta de que el planeta se encuentra dividido en dos dimensiones: una de luz y una de oscuridad. Asistida por U-Mos, líder de los Luminarios, Samus recupera la energía perdida a manos de los Oscuros, habitantes de la dimensión paralela, Éter Oscuro. Encontrándose por una imitación suya en varias ocasiones, Samus logra completar su misión, pero no sería la última vez que vería a su copia. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption marca el final de la sub-serie Prime. Samus Oscura se había convertido en la líder de los Piratas Espaciales, y planeaba contaminar a toda la galaxia con Phazon. Atacando a Samus y otros tres cazarrecompensas, Rundas, Ghor y Gandrayda, Samus Oscura logra contaminarles a todos, pero estos no presentaban los síntomas. Eventualmente, tres de ellos sucumben y Samus es forzada a asesinarles. Tras un último duelo contra Samus Oscura en Phaaze, el planeta de origen del Phazon, Samus logra vengar a sus compañeros y erradicar la sustancia del universo. [[Archivo:Samus Aran Super Metroid.jpg|left|thumb|Samus Aran en Super Metroid.]] En Metroid II: The Return of Samus, Samus es enviada a SR388, planeta hogar de los Metroides, para su completa erradicación debido a ser considerados demasiado peligrosos para existir. Samus cumple esta misión a cabalidad, incluso destruyendo a la Reina, pero poco después de esto, una última cría Metroide nace frente a Samus. Recordando como fue la única sobreviviente de la masacre a su hogar, Samus le perdona la vida y se lo lleva con ella en su nave. En Super Metroid, Samus intenta recuperar al "Pequeño", luego de que este fuera robado por los Piratas Espaciales en un ataque orquestado por Ridley. Viéndose obligada a retornar a Zebes y enfrentarse a viejos enemigos como Kraid, Samus por poco pierde la vida ante un Metroide gigante, solo salvándose debido a que era el Pequeño y este la reconoció a tiempo. Samus una vez más se enfrenta al Cerebro Madre, y cuando este estaba cerca de la victoria, el Pequeño intervino y dio su vida para proteger a Samus. Al ver que el Pequeño le había dejado en posesión del Hiperrayo, Samus, sin nada que perder, destruye al Cerebro Madre de una vez por todas, y logra escapar a tiempo para evitar ser engullida por la autodestrucción de Zebes, cayendo en una depresión por no haber podido proteger a su "hijo". Metroid: Other M explora este aspecto de la personalidad de Samus. Tras recibir la señal conocida como "Llanto de bebé", Samus llega a la Nave Botella, un laboratorio abandonado por la Federación Galáctica. Tras llegar, se encuentra con su antiguo Comandante Intergaláctico, Adam Malkovich, y su equipo, enterándose de que la Nave Botella estaba creando armas en base a los Piratas Espaciales, pero que habían escapado, y que los restos del Pequeño extraídos del Traje de Samus fueron usados para crear más Metroides; para controlarlos, crearon una IA llamada MB, la cual, al desarrollar sentimientos, abandonó el proyecto y traicionó a la tripulación. Al final, Adam se sacrifica para detener a los Metroides modificados, Samus destruye a la reina y MB es asesinada por la Federación Galáctica. Tras recuperar el casco de Adam, Samus escapa de la nave, la cual fue programada para una autodestrucción. [[Archivo:Samus Aran Metroid Fusion.png|left|thumb|Samus Aran en Metroid Fusion.]] Cronológicamente el último juego en la serie, Metroid Fusion narra como Samus fue infectada por un parásito llamado "X" mientras exploraba SR388 una vez más, por lo que tuvo que ser llevada de urgencia a los Laboratorios Espaciales Biometrox. Su Traje tuvo que ser removido quirúrgicamente debido a la profunda integración de este con su sistema nervioso, por lo que se le llegó a dar por muerta, hasta que alguien sugirió una cura: una vacuna con ADN Metroide. El resultado fue exitoso, salvando la vida de Samus y dándole la capacidad de absorber a los X, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndole vulnerable a las debilidades de los Metroides. Tras ser asignada a investigar una explosión en la sala de cuarentena, eventualmente, la estación fue tomada por completo por los X, por lo que Samus debe erradicarlos, así como detener a su Traje infectado. Tras enterarse que el ADN del Pequeño era tanto lo que le había salvado la vida, como la fuente genética de un proyecto de clonación de Metroides, así como de que la Federación se había interesado en capturar a los X debido a su capacidad de absorber datos de forma orgánica, Samus decide activar el mecanismo de autodestrucción de la estación y cambiar su curso hacia SR388 en un intento de destruir tanto a los X en la nave como a los X en el planeta. Tras esto, Samus escapa de la estación, habiendo recuperado su composición genética original.Metroid Database: Preguntas a Yoshio Sakamoto - Página 4 (en inglés) Visitado el 10 de septiembre de 2016. En Super Smash Bros. right|130px Samus hace su primera aparición en la serie Super Smash Bros. como un personaje inicial, con un diseño basado en el Traje Climático de Super Metroid. Es uno de los personajes pesados, aunque tiene una gran capacidad de salto. Su ataque especial normal es su Disparo carga, el cual tiene diferente potencia según la cantidad de tiempo que se carga. Su ataque especial hacia abajo son sus bombas, las cuales, además de dañar a los oponentes, le permiten permanecer más tiempo en el aire e incluso volver al escenario. Su ataque especial hacia arriba, Ataque Rodillo, le permite volver al escenario fácil y rápidamente, dañando a todo aquel se interponga. Samus se encuentra en la 8va. posición de la tier list. Samus posee gran maniobrabilidad en el aire y largo alcance en sus ataques, pero sus movimientos son lentos, y no posee de muchos ataques para dar K.O. Perfil (en inglés) :Samus Aran :Samus Aran is the toughest bounty hunter in the galaxy. Using a special suit powered by the technology of the bird people which allows her to execute daring acrobatic feats, Samus pursues the airborne life form, Metroid, throughout the universe. :Works: ::*''Metroid'' (NES) ::*''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (GB) ::*''Super Metroid'' (SNES) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Samus hace nuevamente una aparición como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Una vez más, cuenta con el diseño del Traje Climático de Super Metroid. Conserva varios ataques del juego anterior, y ha ganado algunos nuevos. Como todos los veteranos, ha ganado un nuevo ataque especial lateral: el Misil, el cual hace que Samus dispare un misil que puede tener capacidades limitadas de seguimiento. Alternativamente, Samus puede disparar un Súper Misil, el cual no puede seguir al oponente, pero se mueve más rápido y tiene mucha más fuerza. Debido a sus varias mejoras, Samus ahora se encuentra en la 10ma. posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Samus Aran :El nombre completo de esta cazarrecompensas intergaláctica es Samus Aran. Embutida en un traje de alta tecnología fabricado por los Chozos e inyectado con la sangre especial de esta raza, limpió el planeta Zebes de una invasión de Metroides. Samus es huérfana y la única superviviente de un ataque de los Piratas Espaciales que destruyó una Colonia Espacial llamada K-2L. :*''Metroid'' Inglés :Samus Aran :This intergalactic bounty hunter's full name is Samus Aran. Clad in a Power Suit made by the Chozo race and infused with their enhanced blood, she cleared the planet Zebes of a Metroid infestation. Samus is an orphan, the sole survivor of a Space Pirate raid that destroyed an Earth colony named K-2L. :*''Metroid'' (8/89) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Samus regresa una vez más en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como un personaje inicial, con un nuevo diseño basado en el Traje Climático de Metroid: Zero Mission. En términos de estilo de lucha, es idéntica a su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Gracias a su Smash Final, sin embargo, ha adquirido una nueva habilidad: cuando su Láser Zero termina, el retroceso es tan fuerte que su traje se desmorona, quedando en su Traje Zero. No obstante, Samus ha perdido mucha de su potencia, tanto con sus ataques normales como con sus movimientos especiales, lo cual la deja en la 32da. posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Samus :Samus Aran, la cazarrecompensas intergaláctica. Tras quedar huérfana a una edad muy temprana, fue acogida y criada por una raza extraterrestre conocida como los Chozo. El traje que lleva es fruto de su tecnología. Sus habilidades de combate sin igual, en combinación con su complexión atlética y su cañón, le han permitido superar un sinnúmero de misiones. :*''NES: Metroid'' :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' Inglés :Samus :The intergalactic bounty hunter named Samus Aran. Orphaned at an early age, she was taken in and raised by the alien race known as the Chozo. The Power Suit she wears is a product of their technology. Her unique combat skills combined with her athleticism and Arm Cannon have seen her through countless missions. :*''NES: Metroid'' :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|200px Samus es uno de los personajes incluidos en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Estéticamente, Samus usa el Traje Climático de Metroid: Other M. Aunque el Láser Zero es su Smash Final una vez más, esta vez su Traje no se destruye, pues su forma alternativa ahora es un personaje independiente. Samus se mantiene fiel a su estilo de lucha, utilizando su característico arsenal para mantener a los oponentes a raya. Para complementar esto, Samus ha recibido varias mejoras en la transición desde Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ya que varios de sus ataques son más rápidos, mientras que otros más poderosos y/o poseen mayor alcance. Sin embargo, Samus aun posee poca potencia en general, y varios de sus ataques poseen alto retraso, por lo que se encuentra en la 38º posición en la tier list. Descripción de los trofeos Versión américana right|120px :Samus :Samus Aran, la heroína de la serie Metroid, ha cumplido incontables misiones en el espacio, y gracias a su armadura diseñada por los Choro, aquí podrás verla realizando ataques de largo alcance con rayos y misiles. Cuando su disparo carga alcanza la máxima potencia, puede lanzar a sus adversarios con una fuerza devastadora. :*''NES: Metroid'' (08/1987) :*''SNES: Super Metroid'' (04/1994) Versión europea right|120px :Samus :Samus Aran, la heroína de la serie Metroid, ha cumplido incontables misiones en el espacio y, gracias a su Traje Normal, está más capacitada para luchar. Aquí la verás realizando ataques de largo alcance con rayos y misiles. Cuando su Disparo carga alcanza la máxima potencia, puede lanzar a sus adversarios con una fuerza devastadora. :*''NES: Metroid'' (08/1988) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|180px Samus, junto a su versión en Traje Zero, fue confirmada como un personaje jugable en esta entrega durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. Una vez más, Samus cuenta con el Traje Climático de Metroid: Other M, usando ahora una gama de colores más apagada, y con efectos gráficos adicionales. Uno de los cambios más grandes que Samus ha recibido en esta entrega es el poder cargar su Disparo carga incluso si está en el aire. Además, sus Bombas explotan al contacto con el oponente, de forma similar a como lo hacían en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos